Of Skies and Observations
by Gala Secrets
Summary: Somehow Reborn had become part of his Territory over the years and so, when he heard that the hitman was gravitating towards the Vongola, he decided to observe them. As far as Famiglias went, they weren't that bad. Part of "Inconsistent Consistencies"


Just a reminder: Skull's true name is Biasio Avaro.

I own nothing

—-

The Cloud Arcobaleno quietly his meal in the back corner of some cafe in Northern Italy on the edge of Vongola territory. As far as Famiglias went, Biasio supposed they weren't that bad with the new Ottava at the helm. The woman seemed to be quite the Sky and had some rather powerful and intelligent Guardians, compared to others that he'd met. It'd been mentioned in passing that Reborn seemed to be gravitating towards the Vongola so he decided to observe them. The Sun had somehow become part of his Territory and Biasio protected his Territory fiercely, just on a very subtle scale.

Of course, over the course of his observation, the Cloud had seen other Skies that had him shaking his head and thanking the Powers That Be for his own Sky. It seemed that in the heart of the Cosa Nostra, each element was expected to act and react in certain ways based on their Flames. He considered this to be bullshit, for the most part, since people are separate individuals and therefore react differently to the same instinct than the next person, same Flame type or not. If his little brother were here, the Cloud was almost a hundred percent certain that he would lose his legendary cool and go off on the idiot Skies.

Maiza would definitely be considered an odd Sky by Italians, he mused while sipping his tea. For one, the man was the only Sky in their family with Biasio being a Cloud and Gretto a Rain. The three of them had formed Guardian bonds too, which he hadn't seen among Flame Active siblings in Europe for quite a long time. Then again, since the three of them hadn't been competing for any rites of succession, so that might've been why.

Spying an altercation between two elements of the same Sky outside, he sighed. Said Sky was watching them with a touch of sadistic amusement instead of encouraging them to get along. Common sense was obviously lacking but teaching the Sky any kind of lesson would send the wrong message right now with World War 2 having just ended. There was still worry about another Hitler or Mussolini coming into power.

He drained his tea, glad that he had made himself learn how to control his impulses. Sylvie, a Mist and fellow Guardian, had drilled it into him while helping him hone his mist secondary. She would've been his and Maiza's sister-in-law had Gretto not been killed but the brothers still treated her like it anyway. At some point, he'd probably call her and let her know about the two new Guardians that their Sky had picked up: Firo and Ennis. That a homunculus has developed flames would probably stump her as much as it did him. He paused in his thoughts. The Mist didn't know that Szilard was dead yet. That would need to be taken care of soon. Sylvie was a vocal-based Mist and would give him hell if he kept it from her.

Of course, think of the devil and she shall appear. A silver haired woman stepped into the cafe in a tasteful black suit ensemble with subtle color accents in blue and navy, for Rain and Mist respectively, he was sure. Grey eyes met purple and she gracefully made her way to his table as she set up a Mist Territory to prevent any eavesdropping.

"Well hello, brother dear. When I felt familiar flames, I certainly wasn't expecting you."

It'd been years since he'd seen his little sister-in-law but he had followed her singing career and was greatly amused that the hit woman 'Siren' usually struck nearby. For some reason, the mafia hadn't quite noticed it yet.

"Good to see you again, sister dearest. What brings you here?"

She hummed and waved a manicured hand in the air dismissively. "This and that. What about you? I hear you got wrapped up in that Arcobaleno business, Biasio."

He sighed. "Not like I knew what iI was at the time. However, I do have some news for you. Our Sky has two new Guardians, recent Immortals actually."

She tapped her nails on the table. "About time he picked up more than just us. Any news on the bastard yet?"

"Actually, Yes."

"Oh?"

A dark grin spread across his face. "He is dead and I made him suffer."

Sylvie's resulting grin was just as dark. "Wonderful. Now tell me about our fellow guardians."

—

Author's Notes:

Sylvie's appearance wasn't planned but she wanted to make an appearance. In canon, Sylvie is a little bloodthirsty in regards to Szilard since he killed Gretto and she uses her profession as a singer to move around and hunt him down.

Right now, Maiza has 4 guardians: Cloud (Skull/Biasio), Mist (Sylvie/Siren), Sun (Firo) and Lightning (Ennis). Firo did initially drink the incomplete Panacea but when they realized that he had a guardian bond with Maiza, they gave him a dose of the complete Panacea.

I'm debating on who I want for his Storm but I am open to ideas. I am not planning for him to have a Rain though, because Gretto was his bonded Rain.

If there's a character you want to see, PM me!


End file.
